Numerous applicators comprising a porous applicator element such as a foam are known, in particular from U.S. publications Nos. 6,773,187, 6,715,951 and 2003/0129016 A1.
Even though they are generally comfortable to use, such applicator elements may nevertheless present a certain number of drawbacks.
Firstly, some of the composition potentially may remain in the pores of the foam without being able to be applied, thereby resulting in a loss of composition, in particular when the foam is cleaned several time during the lifetime of the device.
In addition, the applicator element may turn out to be difficult to make with a foam that is very compressible so as to impart comfort in use, while nevertheless being strong enough to be mounted on the device.
Finally, during use, the foam may generate an abrasive sensation that might not be desirable.
In addition, packaging and applicator devices are known in which the applicator surface is defined by a non-porous membrane having one or more orifices passing therethrough. Such devices are generally used for applying a deodorant or a massage composition for which the application conditions are less critical than for makeup which often requires a relatively uniform deposit without any visible application defects.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,892, 5,199,808, and 3,618,825 describe devices of that type.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,825 and 5,727,892, the membrane that is flexible rests on a rigid part and can form a valve that opens under the pressure of the composition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,808, the membrane rests on a block of foam. It is mentioned that it is possible, in a variant, to make the applicator element out of optionally-flocked foam.
Finally, applicators are known that are intended more particularly for applying lipstick. Such applicator devices are described in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,881, 5,131,773, and 6,745,781. In the last of those documents, the applicator surface is defined by a flocked grid that can be made of a flexible material so as to make it easier to put it into place on a support part. Such a grid is not designed to be displaced relative to the support part during application.
Finally, applicators for applying a stain remover are known that include fabric with loops resting on a rigid support, for example, as disclosed in JP 5-28226/1993.